


Time Gone Missing

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: YOI Prompts Weekly [10]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: De-aging, M/M, No Explanation For The Weirdness, Yuuri is Not a Morning Person, pillow fort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 08:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13027485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Yuuri has the day off and intends to sleep late.  His plans get turned upside down when Otabek shows up at his door with a four-year-old child.





	Time Gone Missing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for YOI Prompts Weekly  
> Pairing: Your Choice  
> Prompts:  
>  **1\. “It’s six o’clock in the morning, you’re not having vodka.”**  
>  _2\. clothing fetish (medical, military, uniforms, armor)_  
>  _3\. Secret virgin_  
>  **4\. Pillow fort**  
>  **5\. Personal Assistant**  
>  **6\. Upset**  
>  7\. Prisoners  
>  **8\. De-aging**  
>  Bold prompts used, italicized prompts inspired by.
> 
> Written for YOI Ship Bingo  
> Square: Yuuri/Otabek
> 
> [Prompt:](https://hellsdemonictrinity.tumblr.com/post/162834261565/angstfluff-prompt-list-part-2) 55\. "Just go away."

The pounding on the door got Yuuri out of bed. Who could that possibly be this early? Viktor was gone for the week for a family emergency, everyone at the rink knew that he had the day off and he liked to sleep in on those days, and who else in Saint Petersburg would pound on the door like that? Yuuri stuck his head under his pillow and hoped.

It didn’t work. Yuri. It had to be Yuri. Yuri was like Viktor, freakishly awake at ridiculous and ungodly hours, and wouldn’t think anything of waking Yuuri up. Yuuri grumbled and got up, wrapping his warmest robe around himself. It might be May, but it was still freezing in the mornings.

It wasn’t Yuri. It was Otabek. Yuuri hadn’t even realized he was in Saint Petersburg. He had a kid with him, wearing a way-too-big tiger T-shirt and wrapped in a blanket. “It is too early for this. Just go away.” Yuuri turned around and headed for the kitchen.

Otabek followed, and he snatched the bottle of vodka away from Yuuri. “It’s six in the morning. You’re not having vodka. I need your help.”

Yuuri groaned and started some coffee instead. “Shouldn’t you be going to Yuri? He’s supposed to be your best friend.”

“He _is_ my best friend.” Otabek looked pointedly at the blond kid he was carrying. “He’s also about four years old right now.”

Yuuri gasped and looked closer. Now that he was looking properly, he could see Yuri’s sharp features in the much softer face in front of him, masked by the baby fat. “How…”

“I have no idea. When I went to bed last night, he was still normal, and then he woke me up like this.”

“Okay. Um. No offense, but why bring him to me? I don’t exactly have much experience with children…”

“No, but you know Yura. More importantly, Yura knows you and looks up to you and he’s going to kill me for telling you that but right now I’ll say whatever will get me help with this.”

Yuuri sighed. “Okay. Um… we don’t exactly have toys… and I don’t know… wait.” He went to the phone and called Anastasiya, Viktor’s personal assistant. After he made her accept that whether she believed it was Yuri or not there was a four-year-old in his house with nothing child-appropriate for him to deal with, she agreed to do some emergency shopping instead of the paperwork she’d been working on.

While they waited, Otabek suggested they build a pillow fort. “I loved doing that when I was a kid. It’ll keep him busy and maybe he’ll go to sleep inside it.”

“Worth a try.” Yuuri helped Otabek round up pillows and cushions and blankets for Yuri to arrange. Yuri was having the time of his life, giggling and knocking stacks of pillows over to rebuild differently.

 

Anastasiya showed up a couple hours after Yuuri’s call with bags full of kid supplies. “I went with the assumption that it is Yuri, so there’s some toy soldiers, dinosaurs, and a stuffed tiger. I know you and Viktor tend to get creative with your cooking, so I brought some nice basic stuff for you to feed Yuri. And some clothes that are bound to fit better than whatever the poor thing’s wearing right now.”

“Thanks, Anastasiya. You’re amazing.”

“Yes, I am. I expect to see this reflected in my next performance review.” She waved and headed back out.

Yuuri handed the bag of clothes to Otabek. “Do four-year-olds know how to dress themselves?”

“I sure hope so. I think Dariya was dressing herself by then, but I don’t really remember. Never paid attention to who dressed Leo and JJ’s siblings.”

“Okay, well… Yuri?” Yuri’s head poked out from under the blanket hanging over the entrance to his fort. “Want to go try on some new clothes?”

“No!” He pulled back in and let the blanket fall back into place. He stuck his head out again. “Naptime now. New clothes later.”

“Brat,” Yuuri muttered under his breath. “Okay, I’m gonna go put this food up.”

Otabek followed him and started going through the clothes. “Hey, um… can you handle helping Yuri with getting dressed? I don’t… I really don’t want to deal with the weirdness later, when he’s back to his normal age.”

“And I do?”

Otabek raised an eyebrow. “If you’re planning on taking his clothes off when he’s his normal age, you and I are going to have a problem. Viktor, too, probably.”

“What… oh.” Yuuri dropped the bags he was holding to cover his face. “Oh no. No, that… yes. I can do it. Sorry, I should have… sorry.”

“It’s okay. I probably wouldn’t have thought of it either if it weren’t me affected. If Viktor had woken up four… although that’s not quite the same.”

“How’s it different?”

“Well, you know, you’ve… seen it before.”

“Y… oh.” Yuuri stuck his head in the refrigerator for a second or two. “Okay. Um, you have experience with kids?”

“Some. A little sister five years younger than me and a year each living with Leo and JJ’s families. What about you?”

“Only dealing with cousins. Nothing where I didn’t have someone else to hand off responsibility to.” Yuuri closed the refrigerator and leaned against it. “I’m glad to have a chance to get to know you, I guess. This isn’t exactly how I’d have chosen, but you’re important to Yuri and he’s important to us. You’ve always kept to yourself at competitions, Phichit says?”

“Yeah. I’m an introvert, friends are nice but draining – Yuri’s an exception, but I’ve always preferred to keep my friendships and my career separate.”

“Wow, living with JJ must have been hell.”

The corner of Otabek’s mouth twitched up. “Not really. He’s a decent guy, and he was there when I explained to Leo that sometimes I need to get away and be left alone. Privacy was hard to come by with the Leroys, but I could put on my headphones and disappear in the music and everyone knew to leave me alone when I was mixing. He still doesn’t get that, weird or not, I like going to dinner by myself. Or with Yuri.”

“Oh. What do you do when you’re not skating? Yuri’s mentioned DJing, but what else?”

“I’m in an online college – easier to work around training schedules and competitions if it’s all online. Music, dance, and sports medicine. What did you study in college?”

“Business administration and sports medicine. I thought about doing a minor in dance, but they required performances, and I couldn’t commit to those. So I just took any dance classes I could fit into my schedule. I learned some really cool things that way!”

“Is that how you learned pole dancing?”

Yuuri blushed. “Not through the school. Phichit bet me that he could make straight A’s his senior year of high school, and when he did, I had to take pole dancing lessons with him. Since he hadn’t managed to get an A yet through two years, I thought it was safe. By the end of the first quarter, Celestino was investigating to see what the hell had happened to Phichit and how to handle pod people! He laughed his ass off when he heard the bet.”

“I can imagine.”

 

Dealing with a four-year-old Yuri turned out to be more fun than either Yuuri or Otabek had imagined. He was still a brat, but he was giggly and openly affectionate and fun to hang out with. He was able to dress himself to some extent – he needed help with the buttons, but that was it. Not awkward for either of them to help him with. As it started getting late and Yuri got tired, he got cranky.

“I should probably take him home,” Otabek said after Yuri knocked over the pillow fort and started kicking pillows. “Thanks for helping with this.”

“It was fun. If you want, you can both stay here, all the kid stuff is here anyway.”

Otabek looked at Yuri and nodded. “Good idea. Once he’s asleep I’ll run back over to check on Potya and get some clothes for him in case he wakes up sixteen again.”

 

In the morning, Yuri was indeed sixteen again. He was also very confused – he didn’t remember the previous day at all. Yuuri and Otabek told him about the adventures they’d had with dinosaurs and pillow forts, and Yuri didn’t believe a word of it.

“Are you sure you aren’t having Viktor withdrawal or something, piggy?”

“That wouldn’t explain me.” Otabek ruffled Yuri’s hair. “Or this.” He handed Yuri a picture he’d drawn of the three of them playing with dinosaurs and a tiger attacked the dinos.

“Why don’t I remember?”

“Why were you four years old in the first place?” Yuuri asked. “It was cute, and a good chance to hang out with Otabek.”


End file.
